


Last Call

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Drinking to Cope, Gen, Suicide, painful memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Last Call

It was not supposed to end up like this. The love had flickered out between them and they couldn’t lie to each other. They both had agreed on this. Right? A hiccup as the figure gripped the bottle. How long had it been since that horrible day? Since that phone call that should have been like all the others.

“Mrs. Brody? This is Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestein. I am your husband, or well ex-husband’s, friend and doctor. I need to inform you as you and the kids were the next of kin...” the German doctor’s voice was shaking and avoiding whatever it was that he was trying to say. She’d gotten a call like this before. Chase had shot himself while filming but this sounded...

“Chase or who we believe to be Chase was found dead this morning. We need the next of kin to come and identify him.”

She took another swing as the air went cold now putting her head down on the table. How could Chase stand this drunk feeling? It was awful. She sighed looking to the counter seeing his hat. It was the last thing she had to get rid of, and the whole reason this drinking binge started.

A few tears slid down her cheek now clumsily capping the bottle. She pushed it away getting up for a moment trying to steady herself. Why did it feel like a hand was behind her trying to keep her upright? Step by unsteady step she made it to the hat. With shaky hands she grabbed it moving back to the table collapsing into the chair as the world began to spin once again.

“You’re a damn idiot Chase...s..sorry they missed your birthday. I forgot the date.” She managed out, gripping the hat close to her before passing out at the table ignoring the cold feeling enveloping her.


End file.
